Jaune ArcSpawn a Rwby special
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: In this universe, Jaune became Spawn as he Faces Demons, Grimm, Cinder, and Salem. along the way, he'll have the help heaven, his team, Rwby, and a nigh-omnipotent being named Arceus servant of God who he became Jaune mentor, as well as moral support. will Jaune face battle his demons or falls victim to the corruptions.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc/Spawn a Rwby special

 **This is darksidersfollower97 my oh my, summer is over and that means school is back. I'm sorry I didn't do my fanfiction lately, my mom**

 **said that I can't do fanfiction anymore because of school. I'm in my first year in college so that great. Anyway this is a spawn crossover**

 **since there's no recent spawn stories in fanfiction I thought what if I created a spawn and rwby crossover, making Jaune as Spawn. This is**

 **a story of how Jaune became Spawn it place at issue # 165 when AL sacrifice his powers after saving Wanda, leetha 7th house of k was**

 **teleported by a nigh omnipotent being Arceus, who is a servant of God and he's one of my old characters I have when I was in high school.**

 **This take place in mid volume 1, when Jaune stand up to Cardin and activates his aura the night later leetha came to his room while he and**

 **his team were asleep it Bonded with him now while mentoring by Arceus and tormented by the suit Jaune will face his greatest challenges**

 **as in facing Cinder falls, Salem, Grimm, and the legion of hell with the aid of heaven, team Rwby, and his own team and more at day he's**

 **Jaune Arc but at night he's Spawn. I forgot to mention he's keeps his true identify a secret in the majority of the story. Now that out of the**

 **way let start this story shall we.**

In the night was quiet and peaceful even the Grimm themselves were sleeping as the people inside a massive fortress like castle outside of vale sleeps. The

children and teachers of Beacon academy in this peaceful night are rather asleep or staying up all night doing homework, projects, or paperwork everything

seems regular. This night however is going to be different when a flash of light appeared in the Emerald forest the Grimm noticed it a small pack of

beowolves as well an ursas and an nevermore were looking at the direction of the flash and what they saw was a large black and red goop look at them

forming a head and green eyes Leetha of the 7th house of K

. looked at the them with pure evils them the Grimm sense great evil in the symbiotic and the Grimm usual would attack but the felt nothing but kinship

with the creature so they left it alone and while Leetha look for her target. In the school for hunter and huntress the creature slithers in the air vent, as it

slithers in the air vent systems it smell it potential host it look down at the bottom from the ceiling a blond with a baby blue PJs with white strips, two

female in separate beds and a an another male with a black and purple stripe in a separate bed. If the symbiotic creature have a mouth it would smile evilly

it then stared to drip from the ceiling vent and ooze all over the blond boy and ooze over a couple of minutes finally covers the entire body and the boys

slim build body change into a full muscular build and full grown man body, it provided a cape for the boy and the mask is black and white with green eyes,

with red armor spikes that on the forearms, skull belt, and finally chains around the body. (I'm trying to fit the description of the original Spawn so cut me

slack I'm trying my best.) The hell spawn open his eye and Jaune Arc came up panicking but

something was in his mind, the memories of the previous hosts and the knowledge of powers the suit provides include teleportation. He then gain the

knowledges of what is it this thing is, leetha of the 7th house of k. He then was in a trance and claps his hand together and teleported in a green flash this

woke up pyrrha who look around and notices that Jaune is missing "Jaune" she worried said. Jaune then teleported somewhere in vale which he noticed a

store nearby he looked and see the terrorist group of Faunus known as the white fang who are currently robing the place four white fang members are

guarding the place looking for any signs of police or witnesses Spawn look at and instantly Jaune was hit with a flash of the previous host's memories

apparently the host was a special ops man in the name of Al Simmons who kills people Jaune was then hits with another memories of this man knowledge

of martial arts apparently he's a master when it come hand to hand combat. However he prefers his firearms to do work and his time as spawn was able to

project constructs like blades or guns or more. In an instant Jaune snap out of it and saw the white fangs were getting ready to moved Spawn then

teleported on top of building where shops is, as the men were ready to move in their trucks somethings came from above a web of chains from above snag

the first person and drag on roof top and was screaming for help until he got in a top where the men and their boss Roman Torchwick who was seeing the

scene and was annoyed "what is going on you've animals" the men look at each in confusion then there was screaming and then a large bone crushing

crunch of a person neck broken then a moment later the corpse of the man who was screaming for help had slam at a window as he was dropped with

chains all around his neck and head turn sideways dangle on the air. The men look at the roof where he fell at." look" said one of the grunts and Torchwick

looked and saw a dark figure with green eye "oh want that" said the other grunt then the figure was engulf in a green flash the men were confuse of what

just happen unfortunately a moment later it will their undoing a black and red blur appear and one by one they knock aside the figure appear before them

and the men saw was pure terror and fear but they

shock it off and open fired Spawn then in his reaction use the chains around his body and at a fast speed block bullets then raise his hand slowly and

unleashed a barrage of green fire many of the men dodge but a number of them won't so lucky then he rush at the men at his left, with great speed he grab

one by the neck before the grunt could react and rips his head and his spine from his body and use his time manipulation to stop time he walk up to the

second grunts who was about to shoot him he put his hand on the head and a blade materialized from the palm of his hand went through the man's head

instant killing him. time then was moving again and the thugs saw that their comrade has fallen and they charge at Spawn but Jaune was ready with speed

and sudden mastery of martial art he made short work with them he then fired at the with nerocplasm blast at the truck and in an instant destroyed it and

Roman was barely managed to escape the closed proximity of the blast. The thugs came back up and charge at Jaune, but Jaune raised his left arm and

fired green lightning at them electrocuted them only one of them were able to survive a bull Faunas who was badly burn and barely able to walk Spawn then

turn his attention to Torchwick who was surprised and disappointed at his men "bah they should have done better." Said Roman Jaune spoke" You known

there's a crime of stealing from others you know that right" Roman raised his

hands defensively and said "hey never said it too late to get what you want" said Torchwick "now what to do with you" Roman said menacingly" you just a

destroy a truck of full good, nearly blow me up, and fried my men, not to mentioned tearing them apart" said Torchwick "well they were the one who were

looting the store and done bad things and I want you sent a message to the white fangs o and my name" Jaune was thinking about what superhero name

that strikes fear towards his enemies then a memory was shown of Al superhero name Spawn "just call me Spawn" said Jaune "OK , "Spawn" look like I'll

just have to kill you now" torchwick then raised his cane and fired at

Spawn but he teleported and to the right and turn one of his chains into a board sword with green flames and using his speed to charge at Torchwick who

fired a barrage of explosions rounds to the our hero but simple dodge them with his speed or teleport and dual with torchwick. Spawn manage and in

surprise is equally matched with Torchwick fighting style thanks to one the muscle memory of Al Simmons swordsmanship, Spawn then head-butt torchwick

and uses his chains to pull him forward toward him and put his hand on torchwick head and project images of hell and all the people that he cause pain to.

Jaune let Torchwick go and turn to the one remain grunt and said" tell the other white members that Spawn to get you all of you "he pointed at torchwick

"this is what awaits you" the Grunt nervously and Spawn teleported away toward beacon. As teleported back to the dorm the suit retracted to his back and

he's back as Jaune arc but something was on his mind like how this happen how he kill those men it brother no disturb him so he went back to bed and

closed his he know right then there that this a new beginning of a dark yet power adventure.

 **So what all think I know it a little rough and I know there's mistakes here and there I'm trying my best so comment this hopeful I get more**

 **review than 2 or 1 so spread the word of this story please tell ever one about this and tell me what I did wrong I could fix it anyway this is**

 **darksidersfollower97 signing off good night o and happy labor day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune Arc/Spawn: a Rwby special

Chapter 2 complications

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, never in all my life. That I've never seen such a graphic, brutal carnage aftermath that stands before me. What you've seen right now is**

 **a couple of charred bodies, a dead man hanging with chains around his neck on the front of the building, corpses that look like they were electricized and**

 **what remains of a loading truck. A witness who saw last night slaughter feast witness the assailant described him as tall, muscular, has a red cape, there were**

 **spikes on top of his hand and a black and white costume and with glowing green eyes and strange enough keep muttering the words Spawn that might be the**

 **name of the assailant. Furthermore, these bodies are identities as the members of the Terrorist group known as the White Fang. That is all, this is Thomas**

 **Edward signing off."**

TeamRwby ran to the scene when they sawed the news, they arrived to the scene they saw large group the news crew, abluents, and police investigators, officers, and

detectives were in the scene collect bodies putting them in bodies bags. The police commenter who was answering the questions from the news reporters who crowded him

"look we clearly see this as a Vigilante action we will hunt down this "Spawn" vigilante and bring to justice because he's endangering to the people more than he intended

to and clearly cause more damage the criminals do". Weiss was shocked, yang was worried and ruby was covering her mouth in horror but it most of all Blake was terrified.

Unfortunately, when she recognized one of the bodies she gasped it was a ram Faunus name john who was a close friend of hers and one of the mentors he acted as her older

brother for her. (the one who Blake recognized is the one who had his neck snapped and hanging on top of building) there's was a tear coming down on her face

unfortunately that didn't stop her friends from seeing that, though "hey, why you're crying" said Weiss "I don't want to talk about it" said Blake she ran away from the

sceneher friends while they are not far behind they ran after her. On their way to beacon and towards their room Blake ran into someone and that someone a freckle, ginger

hair girl with a green bow on the back of head "salutation" Blake quickly got up as the rest of her team caught with her "Blake, what with you running away let that" said

Yang "and who that," said Weiss pointing at the ginger hair girl "salutation, everybody" everyone backed away. "oh, sorry didn't mean to startled you all I'm penny" "uh, hi this Yang, Wiess, I'm Ruby and the one you ran into is Blake, we're teamRwby" "well hello, I'm here for the virial tournament. I am 100 percent combat ready." OK," Weiss "you're going to the real festival tournament" "oh, yes I combat ready" "you are already said that." said Yang "well Ibe on my way" with that penny was off as the team head back to beacon.

hair girl with a green bow on the back of head "salutation" Blake quickly got up as the rest of her team caught with her "Blake, what with you running away let that" said

Yang "and who that," said Weiss pointing at the ginger hair girl "salutation, everybody" everyone backed away. "oh, sorry didn't mean to startled you all I'm penny" "uh, hi this Yang, Wiess, I'm Ruby and the one you ran into is Blake, we're teamRwby" "well hello, I'm here for the virial tournament. I am 100 percent combat ready." OK," Weiss "you're going to the real festival tournament" "oh, yes I combat ready" "you are already said that." said Yang "well Ibe on my way" with that penny was off as the team head back to beacon.

this Yang, Wiess, I'm Ruby and the one you ran into is Blake, we're teamRwby" "well hello, I'm here for the virial tournament. I am 100 percent combat ready." OK," Weiss "you're going to the real festival tournament" "oh, yes I combat ready" "you are already said that." said Yang "well Ibe on my way" with that penny was off as the team head back to beacon.

"you're going to the real festival tournament" "oh, yes I combat ready" "you are already said that." said Yang "well Ibe on my way" with that penny was off as the team head back to beacon.

her friends while they are not far behind they ran after her. On their way to beacon and towards their room Blake ran into someone and that someone a freckle, ginger hair girl with a green bow on the back of head "salutation" Blake quickly got up as the rest of her team caught with her "Blake, what with you running away let that" said Yang "and who that," said Weiss pointing at the ginger hair girl "salutation, everybody" everyone backed away. "oh, sorry didn't mean to startled you all I'm penny" "uh, hi this Yang, Wiess, I'm Ruby and the one you ran into is Blake, we're teamRwby" "well hello, I'm here for the virial tournament. I am 100 percent combat ready." OK," Weiss "you're going to the real festival tournament" "oh, yes I combat ready" "you are already said that." said Yang "well Ibe on my way" with that penny was off as the team head back to beacon.

girl with a green bow on the back of head "salutation" Blake quickly got up as the rest of her team caught with her "Blake, what with you running away let that" said Yang "and who that," said Weiss pointing at the ginger hair girl "salutation, everybody" everyone backed away. "oh, sorry didn't mean to startled you all I'm penny" "uh, hi this Yang, Wiess, I'm Ruby and the one you ran into is Blake, we're teamRwby" "well hello, I'm here for the virial tournament. I am 100 percent combat ready." OK," Weiss "you're going to the real festival tournament" "oh, yes I combat ready" "you are already said that." said Yang "well Ibe on my way" with that penny was off as the team head back to beacon.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN TEAM JNPR DROM

Jaune was horrified he was extremely disgusted with himself right now. He killed those people, he shouldn't have killed them, but something was controlling his action and he felted that he wanted to kill them as if the costume was tapping into his darker nature. Has he watches the news he felt sick has if he was going to throw up. Unfortunately, it's bad enough that the news is talking about it but now the police is searching him it horrifying. Pyrrha just came in when she saw him watches the news and saw extremely sadness in his face and recognized the face of guilt "Jaune what wrong," she sees the news and saw the scene just as Nora and Ren enter the room as well they join the duo watching the news and it horrified them Nora gasped, Ren was disgust, and Pyrrha was shocked cover her mouth. " how could somebody do this" " I don't know but I'm ready to bust some heads and break legs "Nora we don't who this "Spawn" is and we should first investigated crime scene first then track him down that way we could turn him in to authorizes and "as Ren explain what they should do Jaune felted more guilty by the second that he couldn't bear the thought of his teammates to find out that he's the one who murder those people and be horrified to see him like this he then walk out not saying a word to the other "Jaune" said Pyrrha worried as their team leader walk out from their dorm with his team looking confuse and worried ruby and her team were walk to their dorm and pass Jaune "hey Jaune" said ruby waving at him but he didn't acknowledge them at all teamRwby look at each other Blake took one glance at him and her animal instinct telling her watch out for him as if he's a threat to her but she shook it off.

* * *

Team Rwby walk into their dorm "what wrong with Jaune" said Ruby "Maybe having too much stress, "Yang shrug "anyway, Blake what with you running away like that" said Wiess "it nothing I just needed to get away from there." "well at least there's somebody taken care of those criminal scums even though I don't agree with their methods I would agree on this, the White Fangs are a menace and need to be stop a bunch low ingrates", suddenly Blake look at her with rage "why are you saying something like that. The White fangs are misled group who uses extremist methods to get their way, but even they don't deserve of what happen to them and what you saying is callous." "look I'm just saying that those low lived scums got what coming to them and they are nothing more than a band of murderous thieves." "they are not monster their misled people who once fought noble cause and you have no right to judge them or say that killing them is the right thing to do."

Yeah Weiss what with you" Yang join in "it just that when was a kid the white fang started attacking my family business and killing family friends and loved ones and of course it made my father very mad. That ruining my childhood. "even so Weiss, you can't judge people because of the action of a few." "WHY DO CARE ABOUT SO MUCH ABOUT THOSE SCUMS" "BECAUSE I USED TO BE ONE OF THEM" everyone was shocked about this even Weiss, Blake then realized her mistake and in seconds dash to the door "Blake wait" Ruby shouted she ran pass Jaune who senses some type of guilt in her and decided to investigated he look over to the left and the right and back front and back to see if there's any of the anyone around he then closed his eyes and the symbiotic suit Leetha oozed from his back and wrapped around him. As in a matter of a second it instantly made him grow him tall as well as his muscle mass and his cape, belt, chains, mask, spikes and his greens eyes.

Thus, Spawnappear he senses Blake's location and teleports. Blake ran outside of the courtyards where the status is she couldn't face her team especially Weiss now. they will see her different now she needs to stay low for a while, as figure things out, thentell them the truth she unwraps her bow and it flewoff however unaware to her Spawn was watching her from on top of parts of the building andwassurprises to see her as a Faunus. Blake looking around to see if there's everybody around and Jaune instantly thought if he's was invisible he could be out of sight and interesting enough the suit response by having the cape wrap around him and he instantly turn invisible. Blakelook at the spot that Spawn but see nothing however she felt something her she shocks it up and ran to Vale with Spawn flying behind her.

* * *

Blake ran and soon enough look back to see if people were following her. As soon as see nobody follow her, Blake then turn and sees a teen who is upside down and smile startled her she then was irritated then slap the heck the boy who felled on his back. Blake saw the tail and soon enough she realized that he's a monkey Faunus "ow that hurt what was that for" "for sneaking up, on me like that" "sorry I just thought I could help you since you seem something was troubling you" "who are you are". "name Sun wucong, yours" "Blake" "cared to tell me what was bother you". Blake was very reluctant to tell the boy anything and she just meet him and already he offer to help her. She can't help but to feel suspicious about him.

They talk while a certain somebody is floating in the air, looking down with arms cross green eyes looking down on them. Spawn was curious of who the boy is and how he's going to help her. Hours of listening them talk Blake at first was very reluctant to tell him anything, but as Sun open himself up some more. She started to open to him, Jaune could hear much of their origin. Sun was attended beacon for the tournament, and Blake reveal her life story of how she was a member of the White fang and how she thought she was fighting for a right cause. Only to discover that it became the very corruption she fought to destroy when it became violent.

When she was done she and Sun were walking when a truck passed them it had groups of white fang members, Blake and Sun looked at each other knowing what to do next they stealthy followed the truck with Spawn following behind. Followed it to a shipping dock where a certain red hair criminal was bossing around the grunts calling them inhumane names "can't you animals work faster the timetable had move up so move it". Blake and Sun were looking at the boss and clearly sees that he is loading up the supplies Blake know immediately that he was human, so something didn't add up "I don't get it. the white fangs don't take orders from humans especially a human like that." "what do think they are loading up for". "I don't know but going get a bottom of this."

Blake leap down from the crates and landed right behind Torchwick and quickly took her unsheathe her sword and have it on the front of torchrick neck which startled the man "what the, oh come on." Grunts surround them with their swords up. Blake then removed her bow and revealed cat ears the grunts slightly back away "brother of the white fang, why are you aiding this scum." Torchrick laughed "haven't got the memo yet kid theirs a new chain of command now." "tell what it is or put an end of your little operations" Blake said pressing the blade further to his neck.

Torchwick laugh again oh it isn't just a small operation as the crate move above them. Blake look up that just give Torchwick enough time to blast the ground to get Blake off him he then fired repeatedly at Blake "where cattie, cattie" he taunts but then a banana hit his face and Sun drop down and kick him in the face "leave her alone said Sun but however. White Fangs thugs came around Sun then brought his staff and hit the incoming grunt and then the next, then the next, making short work with them. Unfortunately, however Torchwick aim his crane at him and fires but the Faunus dodges them and fought one on one Sun use his no chuck/staff shotguns and fire repeatedly but Roman block them. The second combatant Blake join the fight parries with Torchwick use her shadow afterimage semblance to have Torchwick hitting them instead of her but he can this trick and dodge her attacks and landed blows on her making her stumble he laugh. However Sun once again join the fight and knock Torchwick down but more thugs surrounds them and Torchwick got up clapping at them "well it seems to me that both of you need a thing or two" "THAT WAS I WAS THINKING" said a voice then suddenly a figure landed behind Roman and Torchwick turn and scream bloody murder and was stumbling to the ground frighten YO-YOU said Roman frighten the Grunts and the Faunus duo saw the figure and that figure was none other than Spawn "hello people room for one more" Spawn said eagerly.

* * *

Blake look at him, the descriptions from the news matches his appearance. she looks at him frighten fully "wow that the guy from the news that spawn. "said Sun "it's the freak" said one the grunts "that the guys who kill bob and the others" said another grunt "Do-Don't just stand there, you animals kill this monsters" ( **Hot wind blowing extended metal gear** ost) the grunts charge at Spawn who slams his fist the ground said "burn" a second later they all emits in flames as a large green fire roasted them alive. Roman ran to the bulkhead dropship and hop in the hanger saying to the pilot "get me out of here" but Spawn isn't done with him yet he summons his chains and wrapped around the wing of the dropship and fire a neoplasm at the engine and it exploded Spawn let of it then battle cry of the forty men both Blake and Sun readies themselves but Spawn teleported in front of the them with his back turn "you two should both run this might get ugly" then an explosion hit the grunts who were coming after them and all three of them saw it was Blake team and Jaune team. they jump down the rooftop and ran up to them but stopped at the sight of Spawn "What is he doing here" said Yang.

Ok **I'm currently working another fanfic. Which is called Punch the Universe which is obviously a crossover of my second favorite anime One Punch Man and my currently favorite cartoon show Steven universe. Also, I just beginning to make the second chapter of Bounty Hunter. oh, and please tell if you all know of a writer named chaos production who working on Darksiders and** Rwby **tell him that I'm sorry for being an ass for pressuring him to** making **his** forth **chapter.**

 **I know all or most of you readers and writers out there have a life and are mostly adults struggling to support your families and work in your jobs and careers. So, I already said I'm sorry to him but just want to guys to tell him I'm sorry and I recently today got** message **that he wants an apology from me for pressuring him and he also said he working the chapter. So as everyone** know **mostly whenever I publish my stories I always comment by you guys that I need to work on my sentences and my grammars. So, I've taken your guys' word to heart and for now on, you guys must directly my grammar mistake in certain part of my writing so I could fix it and as everyone and chaos production are unaware. I'm Autistic, I have ADHD and I'm 19-year-old so that explain my writing problems and my constantly annoying my favorite authors in fanfiction.**

 **So, go ahead tell my readers and your friends about that because I really trying to improve my writing skills. anyway, have a good night.**


End file.
